


Fan the Flames

by Marie_Fanwriter



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Biotic play, F/F, F/F Rares 2018, Porn, Power Exchange, Pre-Andromeda, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Spectre Requisitions 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 13:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13741437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_Fanwriter/pseuds/Marie_Fanwriter
Summary: Shepard is high on life. She’s a fresh graduate from N-school, having achieved her N7 qualification and been at the top of her class. And now she’s set to ship out on for the Citadel in the morning, which gives the newly minted Commander one last night to party. Thankfully there’s a batch of new recruits that have just arrived on base to pick from at the bar. If all goes according to plan, it’ll be quite the night to remember.





	Fan the Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BethAdastra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethAdastra/gifts).



> Since this wasn't a high priority pairing, it became a treat! Enjoy.

 

Request 5 by BethAdastra

Female Ryder | Sara/Female Shepard

Not a high priority pairing for me, but I'd love to see a smut-tastic one-night stand between these two. Major bonus points if Shepard is a renegade, and biotics are used. I really like the default Sara & redhead Jane, but I am totally open to OC designs for both too. No rating restrictions; please no noncon, pregnancy, or cheating references. Otherwise, whoever takes this request can take extensive creative liberties.

\- - -

_ Finally! _

It was finally over. Jane Shepard, one of the newest N7 graduates in the Alliance Military, collapsed backwards onto the bed in her quarters. She was entirely uncaring of the rumpled mess she was making of her dress blues and her regulation bun. They’d be getting shoved into her duffle bag within a few hours regardless. It was her last night on Earth. 

Next stop, the Citadel.

Her graduation ceremony had almost been worse than the last week of training. Two hours of speeches while holding parade rest was awful. But it didn’t matter anymore. It was over and she had the night to herself.

A grin came to the young soldier's face. Tonight also happened to be the first night the new recruits who’d just finished basic would be set free on base. The perfect place for an easy one night stand, no strings and she’d be gone in the morning. It also gave her the added benefit of being slightly more anonymous. Her name was well known with the older officers, she was the Butcher of Torfan afterall. 

Shepard sat up and took off her boots. A quick shower before dinner with the other grads, then she’d head for the all ranks mess on the lower level of her building for drinks and a hunt.

\- - -

Sara looked around the bar as she walked in. She’d been in the building to eat at the cafeteria section of the mess a couple of times but never back here in the section the called the  _ Snakepit _ . She had no idea why they called it that but she supposed it was a tradition of some kind. The Alliance had an excess of traditions. It was hard to keep up with them all.

Tonight’s tradition however, she understood. TGIF. Thank God It’s Friday. That meant a night out at the bar around these parts. Just a short stumble away from the barracks her and her squad had been assigned after finishing basic.

It was an all ranks mess, although it seemed to be primarily made up of the younger crowd of enlists. The officers had their own mess on the other side of the building as well as being allowed in here, but she did notice a few of them. The music here was more lively, the drinks flowing early… and by the looks of it there was a dance floor.

Her brother, Scott, appeared at her side two beers in his hands. She took the offered bottle and held it towards him to toast, “To surviving basic?”

“To killing it!” he replied and clinked his glass with hers.

It was shaping up to be a great night already.

\- - -

Jane scoped out the room with a hungry gaze as she walked into the  _ Snakepit _ . It was packed. Without really thinking about it, her green-eyes scanned the room for potential hostiles and exit strategies. Something the highly trained soldier in her would never not do.

Nothing of particular import stood out. So she wandered to the bar and held up two fingers to the young bartender. A perky little blonde with the deepest of brown eyes. The backup plan if she couldn’t find a suitable partner elsewhere. Shepard had been meaning to pick-up the tight little thing for months, but hadn’t gotten around to it.

The problem with her is that she was working… probably until the place closed at two.

Hopefully someone else would make themselves known to her. Otherwise the redhead was in for a long night and not as much sleep as she’d of liked. Or rather… not as much time for sex as she’d of liked. Her transport left fairly early the next morning.

A glass of whisky was placed down on the bar in front of her and the bartender winked at her. Jane grinned and took up the glass, breathing in the warm woody scent of the drink before taking a slow sip. The mellow undertones hit her palate and she began to relax a little. Couldn’t get much safer in public than on a base. The MP’s were pretty damn good around here and they had some of the best monitoring tech in the Galaxy set up. 

There were a few prospects that she could see already. The young fresh faces of the newly twenty. Not that she was much older herself not even thirty yet… but she felt older. Her life hadn’t been an easy one and it hadn’t gotten much better since she joined the Alliance.

She took another sip of her drink. Eyes trailing from the occupied pool tables at the back along the oak-wood floors and panelling of the bar to the numerous plaques and pictures of military aircraft and ships on the walls. The lights were dim, and the music danceable enough with a bit of a club vibe to it.

A couple people were dancing already and the smirk that came to Jane’s face was absolutely predatory. Two potential targets. Her hopes were on the young woman, but the fresh-faced man she was dancing with would do if she didn’t bat for the right team. Or maybe both of them… if she was lucky. They almost looked to be a matching set. Brunettes with light-blue eyes.

\- - -

Scott had already managed to pull her out onto the dance floor. Two drinks in and he was tanked, she giggled and put up with her younger brother. At least having her twin around ensured that she was enjoying herself. It had been a long couple of months and letting go was exactly what the doctor ordered before they got their new assignments on Monday.

The music changed to something a little more danceable when the next song came on, and she started to move. Swaying and pulsing to the beat. She wasn't a terrible dancer and being one of the few women in the room meant she wasn't wanting for a partner. Thankfully with her brother there most of the men around left her alone, assuming she was taken or something. Which was just fine with her. The young biotic hadn’t been looking for a hookup. 

About three songs in, while she was dancing across from Scott, a sudden presence behind her made her jump a little bit. She half turned into a pair of muscular, leather jacket clad arms.

“Mind if I join you two?” came the husky voiced request in her ear. 

Sara blushed bright red and nodded to the stranger who'd started dancing with her. A much taller woman with fiery-red hair and eyes green as emeralds. Gods she was gorgeous. 

When the shorter woman turned back around, she felt the stranger’s hands on her hips. Pulling them flush with her own as they swayed together with the music. Sara’s eyes caught Scott’s and he just grinned at her.

The bastard.

He knew she had a fantasy in her head of this exact scenario. They told one another everything, including the fact that the older sibling was really… I mean really… interested in trying something with a woman. Someone a little older who’d sweep her off her feet.

The tightly muscled redhead behind her, she was sure, could do just that. 

\- - -

The reaction Jane got from her intended target was perfect, even in the dimmer light of the bar she could easily see the bright red flush across her cheeks. She was not a good dancer by any means, but pressing herself up against the younger woman was easy, following the motion of her hips while still looking predatory and inviting.

When she looked up, intending to offer for the young man to join in, she caught the amused expression on his face. 

“Beer?” he asked the pair in a half-shout. The woman in her arms nodded so Shepard did too. He was a great wingman, but at the moment Jane wasn’t quite sure who he was being the wingman for. 

He left and they kept going for another song. The heat pouring off the younger woman was absolutely delicious, and curiosity got the better of her. She slid one hand up the length of her arm to push her ponytail out of the way while she kissed her neck. An amp port was visible, which she noted for later. Both as a precaution and as a potential option for more fun. The new Commander hadn’t been with a biotic before.

The surprised little gasp that her target made was absolutely adorable. She almost felt bad about taking advantage of her just for the night. But she’d ensure that she was well cared for and there was a fair amount of enthusiasm to her consent. While Jane liked to be in charge, she also only wanted partners who wanted her attentions.

When the man came back, he passed the drinks to the two of them and asked if they wanted to sit for a bit. The brunette agreed and took her hand, pulling her with them to one of the tables a little away from the speakers so it’d be easier to chat. The soldier smirked at her quarry, at least that proved she was interested.

“I’m Sara by the way,” the shorter woman told her as they sat down next to one another on one side of the table while the young man took the other. “This is my younger brother, Scott.”

_ ‘Siblings? Shit. Well… that meant a threesome was out the window. Probably…’ _

Without a change in her expression, she offered her own name. “Call me Shepard. You two just get to base? Haven’t seen you around before.”

“Just finished basic training,” Scott replied as he sat back in his seat and took a sip of his drink. “Nice to get out for once, blow off a little steam.”

“Congrats,” Jane offered with a smile. Her own memories of those days a little more fond than some of the others swirling around in her head. “I remember those days, still a dry course?”

He groaned around the mouth of his bottle in agreement. “The driest. Only two beers and I’m already done in.”

Sara giggled, resting one elbow on the table and pointing at him. “Like you had a good tolerance before basic?” Whether the position was intentional or not, it showed off her slimness and nice small breasts. Small and firm was Jane’s preference and it appeared that Sara fit those preferences nicely. 

The pair argued back and forth good-naturedly for a couple of minutes before bringing her back into the conversation. They were cute together. It almost made her feel a little jealous. She didn’t have a family anymore. Nor friends that were close enough to bicker with.

“What about you, Shepard?” Sara questioned, turning towards her and unintentionally, or maybe intentionally, she pressed their thighs together under the table. “Training or stationed here for something?”

Her strong fingers trailed along the younger woman’s back, she could feel her tense and press into them. “Training, just finished my course and shipping out soon. Get your assignments yet?”

“No,” she shook her head. “Monday. They like to make us wait.”

Jane laughed. “Better get used to that! The Alliance Military loves making its people wait whenever possible. Any idea where they’re thinking of sending you?”

They continued chatting back and forth of a couple of minutes. Getting to know one another while Jane remained as vague as possible about herself, she didn’t want to be recognized as the Butcher tonight, she just wanted to be Shepard the Alliance marine.

“Well, I think I see a couple of the guys from our squad. I’m going to go say hello and get Meeks to buy me that beer he owes me from last week.” He held out his hand to the redhead, which she took and shook before he let go. “Nice to meet you Shepard. And I’ll see you later, sis?” he winked at her.

“Yeah… thanks Scott.” Again with the blushing, she was adorable.

He grinned at them and left, calling out a greeting to the others. Once he was out of earshot, Jane turned to her quarry. Eyes hungry and predatory.

“What about you? Want to get out of here…” she slid her hand across the young woman’s thigh. Inviting her with touch as well as her words. 

Sara bit her lower lip and she smiled back. “I uh… think I’d like that.”

“You sure?” she asked again, getting a little closer. Moving into the little Engineer’s space with her lips only a few centimeters away from the lightly glossed pair she wanted. The offer open.

It was taken in seconds, the brunette’s lips were on her own. Soft and enticing. Warm and enthusiastic. Absolutely perfect, and exactly what she’d wanted for tonight.

“Come on,” Jane told her after a minute. Pulling away and scanning the room with a small chuckle as she noticed the number of pairs of eyes on them. Men were so predictable. Sara followed her out of the booth and down the back hallway towards the restrooms and the stairs up. 

The Engineer’s blush was back in full force and Jane pressed her into the wall once they were alone. Kissing her again. 

\- - -

She knew this was wrong. It had to be wrong… didn’t it? Or maybe… maybe it wasn’t wrong. It was just as magical and perfect as it had been in her dreams.

‘ _ At this point though? Who cares!’ _ the brunette mused as she kissed the taller woman deeply, allowing the aggressive redhead plenty of access to her mouth.

It felt so right. Pressed up against the old wood panelling of the bar’s back hallway. The music dulled by distance and the crowd of military enlists having a good time. There was only one thought going through her mind, and it was just how  _ damn good _ this felt. She was being showered with attention. Rough, battle-hardened hands sliding along her curves. Hips rocking into her own as the kissing got more intense. Mouths pressed together and tongues fighting furiously with one another.

Sara had finally kissed a girl. And she found she liked it….

The woman she only knew as Shepard and her lips were so soft against the new recruit’s own. Unimaginably soft, the contrast from what she knew inexplicable. Sara had kissed a couple of men before, been on a few dates. They all paled in comparison to this aggressive soldier. And they hadn’t even moved beyond making out.

“Touch me,” came the husky voiced offer against her lips.

She complied, her own softer and smaller hands sliding along the muscular woman pinning her to the wall. Her fingertips found their way to the zipper of the black leather jacket she wore, and she pulled it down slowly. The form fitting material opened to a plain red tank top that clung to her muscled abdomen and pert breasts. She was tentative at first, trailing her hands up her back making Shepard sigh with approval. 

Emboldened by the sigh, she caressed waist and hips, untucking the woman’s shirt she let her fingertips touch the bare skin just over the waistband of her tight jeans.

Ryder could feel Shepard’s lips curl into a smile against her own. She seemed pleased that the younger woman was getting into the act. Slowly the green-eyed soldier pulled back just enough to look her in the eyes. Hunger sat in that gaze, breaking through to the surface so predatory that the shorter woman had to swallow down her anticipation. 

Shepard trailed one finger ever so gently up the valley between her breasts to pull her chin up so they looked directly into each others’ eyes, “So honey, decide if you want this?”

“Please…” Sara breathed in return, voice tight with anticipation and need. 

The older woman needed no more confirmation and she quickly pulled the younger away from the wall only to turn her around and press her back against it. Sara let out a little gasp of surprise but was quickly compliant as the talented mouth moved over the graceful curve of her bare shoulder, nipping and kissing the tender skin there. 

It took only moments for Shepard to get the desired reaction and Sara pressed herself back against her. “Here?” she asked nervously.

The amused chuckle that hit her ears was a little dark. One of those strong hands found its way around her narrow hip, touching her centre through her jeans. “Change your mind?”

“N-no...” Sara gasped as she pressed into the deft fingers.

“I’ve got a room upstairs,” she whispered into her ear, the tone of her voice gritty and demanding even as she made the offer. “Would that be better?”

The brunette nodded fiercely and Shepard let her go with one more nip at the side of her neck. Sara moaned at the loss of contact and the older woman laughed again. Taking her by the hand and pulling her towards the stairs.

Two stories up is where Sara expected her partner to stop, but she didn’t. Up two more floors they went, the officer level. She got a little nervous… not having expected that. She’d met all of her senior staff already, Shepard wasn’t among them. So she wouldn’t be breaking any rules… persay.

The redhead stopped outside one of the doors and touched her omnitool to the lock. The door slid open and she pulled Sara inside after her. Crossing the threshold she decided,  _ ‘fuck it.’ _ She wanted this. Shepard wanted her. They’d figure it out. 

Without warning, she was spun and pressed into the wall again.

This time, Sara opened herself up to her aggressor by tilting her head to the side, giving better access to the hungry mouth that was on her again. Shepard had an easy time trapping the smaller woman against the wall with her body, which left those strong hands of hers free to caress and tease. One got to work massaging a clothed breast while the other undid the clasps of her clothing. The ones on the shirt falling open quickly and the button on her pants was last to go.

Later Sara might look back and be a little embarrassed of how quickly she lost control. But right now every touch made her feel as though she was on fire. Her lithe hips bucked back into the stronger pair behind her. She moaned out loudly when a hand slipped down in between the layers of cloth between her core and the outside world. The whisper of a touch forced her to cry out. 

Again she could feel the lips of her newest lover turn to a smile, she was enjoying this just as much as she was. “Hush little one. You’ll wake the neighbours if you keep it up.” 

It was said in a mock seriousness that made Sara struggle to contain herself. Shepard made it more and more difficult as she began to work one hand over Sara’s bud though her purple panties. Shepard’s other hand pushed her bra up and freed her breasts from their matching lace confinement.

“I want more…” the brunette moaned and bucked her hips against the talented fingers. “Please Shepard.”

“And what do you want more of? Tell me.” Her hand slowed to a snail’s pace. Her fingertips just barely touching the aching clit beneath them. 

Sara whined in frustration, she didn’t know how to explain it. “More everything?”

The soldier wasn’t quite ready to have the game end. She stopped both of her hands for a moment and brought her mouth to the younger woman’s ear. Tongue snaking out and caressing the shell before whispering into her ear, “Want me to what?” 

The simple warm breath against her ear sent her tumbling over the edge. She couldn’t take the teasing anymore and she cried out, “I want you to take me over to the bed and fuck me.” She bucked into the waiting hand, “Please, take me.” 

It’s what she would have told a male partner. She didn’t quite know what to do with another woman, but all Sara could do was hope that it translated.

\- - -

Jane laughed at the needy request. “That? I can do.” She turned her around and pressed her against the wall again. Using her hands to pick the shorter woman up and get her to wrap those long, thin legs of hers around her own waist.

With a couple of long paces she was able to drop Sara down onto the bed, kissing the curve of her neck the second her back hit the sheets. Her hands only left long enough to divest herself of the leather jacket she’d been wearing. She was always cold, hence wearing the coat indoors, but her partner was beautifully warm and enticing.

Sara’s head dropped back at her attentions, giving in to the more aggressive woman. Her smaller hands began tracing the lines of her tight muscles, working into them with care to relieve the tension and making Jane moan with enjoyment.

Strong hips ground down into the Engineer’s. Making the younger woman gasp and buck upwards into her. Jane pulled back enough to pull off her shirt, dropping it onto the floor behind her and showing off her soldier's body complete with bulky muscles and battle scars.

Sara sat up with her, pulling off her own shirt before she came in closer and licked along the line of the largest of the scars. A nasty knife wound she’d received on Torfan. The attention and lack of disgust for them was reassuring. She’d had plenty of reactions to her scars, but this one was honestly one of the best. An immediate want to soothe.

She was about to push her back down to the bed, but then stopped when Sara got to her breasts and stopped. A shy look coming onto her face along with that cute little blush.

“I uh…” she cleared her throat. “Don’t actually know what I’m doing.”

Shepard looked down at her, head tilting to the side. She may have wanted a younger partner, but that didn’t mean she wanted it to be their first time. She was leaving the next day, and a one night stand shouldn’t be someone’s first. Shepard had more morals than that.

“This is your first time?”

Sara looked up at her uncertainty. “With a woman.”

“Oh, that... I can work with.” Shepard grinned and stood up, kicking off her worn leather combat boots. As long as it wasn’t her first time ever, it was alright. “Ask away if you have questions. I’m more than willing to teach.”

The Engineer nodded to her and took off her own shoes. The high heels hitting the floor before the redhead returned to the bed and pulled at her pants. Leaving the younger woman in just the matching pair of lingerie, purple and lacy in blatant contrast with her own more practical black cotton set.

It was funny how they both were matching. There was a running joke that she remembered from her own basic training days that if the woman was matching then it was her decision to have sex, not yours. 

“Cute,” she remarked as she came down on her. Kissing her way across her small perky breasts and down her thin abdomen. Sara was impossibly thin, one of the side effects of being a biotic. Caloric expenditure was extremely high and training would have kept her moving constantly. Something in the back of her mind considered that her brother might be biotic too, he was also on the thinner side. Carrying more muscle than his sister but not as much as some of the others in their squad from what she’d seen.

The thought was filed for later as she made her way further south, teeth and tongue finding the swell of the young woman’s hip and making her buck upwards. One of Jane’s hands found its way under the bra and she flicked the tiny nipple under it to hardness while she mouthed over the damp spot on Sara’s panties.

“Oh… do that again please!” the burnette’s hands found the back of her head and Shepard complied, licking her again through the cloth. Making the younger woman moan louder. 

Fingers found their way into the waistband of her panties and she deftly pulled them off, tossing the lace to the ground beside the rest of their clothes. Her mouth came back down on her prize, just a small patch of trimmed hair above her centre. Sara had apparently been angling to get laid tonight. 

Jane planned to rock her world.

\- - -

Shepard’s mouth was on her again and the Engineer’s mind went blank. It didn’t matter anymore that she was in an officer’s quarters, laying on an ancient scratchy grey fire blanket with perfectly done hospital corners. All that mattered was the redhead paying attention to her core.

Bucking upwards into the pair of strong hands that held her hips down. She started gentle enough, kisses and nips along the insides of her thighs. Warm breaths ghosting over her centre, before carrying on to touch everywhere but where it was needed most.

“Need more… ahh...” she whined, fingers intertwining in the fiery-red hair that was loose around the older woman’s face. 

Again the soldier compiled. At first just the gentlest of touches, the tip of her pink tongue to her clit. Then the licks began to come in earnest. Flicks along the pleasure organ before delving downwards across her entrance. Sara felt like she was on fire, and nothing had even penetrated her yet.

_ ‘It’s official, I’m not straight.’ _

When Sara managed to open her lust-fogged blue eyes she caught the pair of predatory green ones on hers. She swallowed down the nervousness and watched on until Shepard broke the contest to move lower, pressing her tongue just inside of her centre. In that moment, the younger woman almost lost it. All pent up and needy, she hadn’t expected it to take too long to come, but this fast would have been embarrassing if it hadn’t been under the talented ministrations of this amazing soldier.

When one of her hands slid along the length of her body, caressing both breasts on the way by, she arched into the touch. Sighing at the pleasurable feeling. Shepard’s fingers pressed between her parted lips and without prompting, Ryder licked them and gave a little suck. Coating them well with saliva for what she guessed was coming next.

She was absolutely right, as soon two fingers were pressing at her entrance. Dipping beyond the opening to curl inside and find the -apparently impossible to find- spot and getting it on the first try. Sara buckled into the redhead’s mouth again, crying out as the tongue began flicking her clit in time with the fingers rubbing her g-spot.

It was heaven. 

And it did not take long before she came apart at the seams. Loud and needy moans along with a tightening of her body as she orgasmed. Sara probably wasn’t ruined for men, but she was ruined for the inexperienced. Shepard’s skills were eye opening to how good an orgasm could really be. The small licks continued until Sara came back to herself, breathing hard and opening her eyes. Her body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

The redhead made her way back up, fingers withdrawing but continuing to gently rub along the line of her slit to keep the little peaks of pleasure running through her.

“So?” Shepard grinned, hovering a few centimeters above her. “Did I earn a kiss?”

Sara wasted no time, wrapping her arms around the woman above her and pressing their mouths together for a long, breath stealing kiss. “Definitely...” she mumbled into her mouth before slipping her tongue beyond her teeth and allowing them to dance together. “Can I try?”

A delicate eyebrow rose at the request, Shepard nodded once and rolled over to lay supine on the bed, head on the other side of the pillow. The bed wasn’t very wide, a twin at least but it wasn’t like it was a queen as she’d had at home as a child. It was just large enough for the two women with Sara being so much smaller than Shepard.

She was a little nervous, but if bootcamp had taught her one thing it was to stick it out. Try her best and usually… it worked out.

Sara began much the same way Shepard had on her. Kissing her way down to her breasts, hands tracing across her hard muscles under soft skin. The stark difference between a woman and a man more obvious as she worked her way down, the young biotic couldn’t get enough of the softness and the strength beneath it.

“Hold on,” the soldier beneath her told her after a few moments. She backed off and let her half sit up to pull off her black sports bra, leaving her breasts on display before she laid back down. Sara’s hands traced them, fingertips crawling across the pebbling gently to make her nipples harden to stiff peaks. At that Shepard moaned, pressing her chest into her hands. “Mmmh… that’s better.”

Sara couldn’t help the girlish giggle as she brought her mouth down to one, licking the little nub like she liked her own breasts to be touched. One hand gave attention to the other while her free hand trailed lower to pull down the utilitarian pair of black panties. 

She blushed when she noticed that indeed, the carpet did match the drapes. A trimmed patch of hair sat above her damp sex, hips rising upwards into the attentions of her hand.

“Lower.” The redhead told her after a handful of minutes, gently encouraging her to go further south with her attentions. The brunette hummed in agreement, peppering the length of her tight abdomen with soft kisses. 

When she ended at the junction between her thighs her hands rubbed along the backs of Shepard’s thighs. She might’ve kept going, but stopped and ran her hands across the large muscles again. 

“Wow.”

Shepard laughed, half sitting again to see what the younger woman was on about. “What?”

“Sorry, you’re just so strong. I mean… I knew that looking at you. But I’ve never really been with someone that had legs this hard.” She knew she was blushing an even deeper shade of pink now, but that didn’t matter, she was too intrigued to care.

\- - -

“You’re welcome to feel them up,” the taller woman replied, leaning back into the pillows with her arms cradling her head. There was a little smirk on her face, her intense green eyes watching every move the brunette made.

No one had ever really paid that much attention to her muscles before. Usually her female partners just appreciated that she could pick them up, and the males more ignored her strength than anything. Jane knew she could be intimidating, but having the younger woman so interested with the parts of her that  _ she  _ liked and worked for was refreshing. Most people commented on her eyes or her hair, the things she was born with, but not the little Engineer.

Sara got back to work on her, kissing her inner thighs before moving to her sex. It was a little obvious that she didn’t quite know what she was doing, her first few licks were tentative before she found a rhythm that seemed to work.

“Try flicking your tongue,” Shepard offered her the suggestion and, like a good little recruit, she obeyed. Making the N7 moan and roll her hips into the hot little mouth that was all hers for the evening. “Mhm, like that…”

A hum of agreement rolled through Sara as she kept on. Learning how the taller woman liked to be touched by the responses and by trying to imitate what she had done earlier on. After a couple of minutes Shepard’s hips were rising to meet her, breaths quickening as she slowly came closer.

There was something to be said about genuine interest and even more to be said about women versus most men she’d been with. Her one-time partner was quickly learning how to bring her to orgasm. Actually cared that she got there if the fever with which she worked was any indication. 

Her eyes were closed, hands twisted into the silky brown hair as she finally tumbled over the edge with a light, appreicative moan. Nowhere near the volume of Sara’s own cries, just enough that it was obvious she was brought to a peak.

Green eyes opened to find pale-blue staring up at her, with a hint of a smirk as that devious little tongue of the Engineer’s came out for one long lave that carried her upwards to Jane’s breasts. Licking up the bead of perspiration that had slid down between her breasts.

“You learn quick,” the redhead complimented once she’d pulled Sara into her side to lay together in post orgasmic bliss for a moment. 

The younger woman went willingly, nuzzling into her side with her delicate fingertips continuing to trail across the soldier's hard body. “Good teacher.”

Her comment almost made Shepard laugh, instead she blew out an amused breath. “Sure, kid.”

“So… uh…” Sara began after a moment, hesitant. Jane thought it was adorable, and let her struggle with her thoughts until she was ready. “Did you want more?”

The N7 rolled over on top of the brunette, one brow raised as she gazed down at her with that piercing emerald gaze of her’s. “Can’t get enough?” She could see the diallation of her pupils, and she could feel the little wiggle of her hips. The shorter woman was definitely interested. 

“Uhm… no?”

Shepard closed the distance between them, stealing her mouth for another long kiss as she chuckled. The eagerness was quite the turn on. The makeout session was more forceful this time, dominant, and Sara ate it right up. Both sets of hands touched the other party; breasts to thighs and everywhere they could reach. 

“Have something in mind?” Jane asked against her lips as she nipped Sara’s lower one and continued the licks and nips down the side of her delicate neck and along the curve of her shoulder. The younger woman’s prominent collarbone got some attention as well. 

Through a moan the younger woman suggested, “Biotics?”

That made Shepard pause a moment, drawing back enough to look her in the eyes. In all honesty, she’d never been with a biotic sexually. “What did you have in mind?”

\- - -

Sara saw the shift in the elder woman’s gaze, a touch of curiosity mixed in with lust. Her own voice dropped a little, offering her a little dark little giggle as her hands lit up in the eerie blue of a human biotic. She held her hand out to the side, not touching her just yet.

“Have you ever touched biotic energy?” Ryder asked her partner. She’d helped a couple of guys through their first times with a biotic, so at least she had that experience under her belt.

“Other than in a fight? No.” Her emerald irises were disappearing behind blackness as her pupils dilated with lust. “How does it work?”

The young biotic pulled herself up a little and Shepard aquiecessed, allowing her to take up a position over her. She centered the energy over her hand and ever so slowly brought her finger tips down to hover over the elder woman’s hip. While her eyes were focused on her hand, she didn’t miss the sharp intake of breath stemming from her partner. 

For the first time since being in the redhead’s presence, she felt powerful in her own right. Having this strong, athletic woman under her touch, so warm and willing. Sara loved it.

“How’s that feel?” she asked softly, her mouth coming back down to lick the light trail of sweat from between Shepard’s breasts again.

The soldier arched into her hand with a light moan of pleasure. “Better than I thought it would, actually.” 

Sara’s hand slid along the length of her thigh a few times before coming into contact with her sex. Two fingers made touched down with the barest of pressure against her clitoris and then slowly began to push down more firmly, just as she’d done earlier. That elicited an even better moan and even a shiver as the electric feeling of biotics moved between them. She gave it a little pulse and started to move in a circular motion over Shepard’s centre.

“Oh fuck. Just like that!” The soldier’s cry was louder this time. More needy.

And the biotic obliged her, arching into the redhead’s touch when she began to reciprocate in earnest. This time, with just one hand touching the other it felt more intimate. Mouths found one another’s and the began kissing in earnest again. Insistent fingers pressed inside of Sara’s entrance while her own pulsed with little electric shocks as she circled Shepard’s bud.

The difference in method didn’t seem to matter as the two of them became more and more in tune with one another’s bodies. Knowing when to press forwards and when to back off by feel alone. Sara had never felt so in tune with anyone before. 

_ ‘I might be ruined for men afterall…’ _

She was the first to tense up, her orgasm pushing against her walls and quickly overriding her senses. The end brought with it a stronger pulse of biotics than before and that dragged her partner over the edge too. With a long, loud moan into one another’s mouths they finished and rode out some wonderful aftershocks in each other’s arms.

Sara collapsed down onto Shepard’s chest and the soldier chuckled while drawing small circles along the length of her spine with the edges of her blunt nails. “That’s was interesting.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” the biotic pressed herself into the touch. Loving all the attention she was receiving, and the fact that the attention continued for a few minutes past the act. She wondered if that was just because it was Shepard or if all women cared more for the afterglow.

“Mhm. Better than getting hit with a shockwave, I’ll tell you that much.” Shepard mused as she pulled a blanket over the top of the two of them and adjusted herself a little under the covers. “You’re welcome to stay, but I warn you I’m shipping out early.”

“Early’s fine…” Sara replied while snuggling into her shoulder. “Thanks for this.” 

“My pleasure.”

\- - -

When Jane woke up in the morning to the sound of her alarm, she still had Sara wrapped around her. The younger woman was a little heatbox, the blankets kicked off of the two of them in the night and just the sheet held the heat in. If there was one thing to be said for biotic lovers, it was that they were perfect for warmth. She’d need to consider that in future.

“Good morning,” the brunette mumbled as Shepard shut off the alarm on her omnitool and stretched out as best she could with the smaller woman in her arms.

“Morning,” she ran a hand down the length of her partner’s back, just a light press of her short nails against the length of her spine.

Sara arched into the touch, humming a pleased little moan. “What time is it?”

“Early, 0500.” She buried her nose further into Shepard’s chest and the older woman couldn’t help her little laugh at the discontent. “Not quite used to it yet, hun?”

“No…”

“Don’t worry, soon enough you won’t be able to sleep later than 0600 without sedatives,” Jane replied as she peeled herself out of the Engineer’s arms. Wandering in the nude towards the small private bathroom. “I’ll wake you again when I’m done in the shower.”

It didn’t take her long to clean up, the water nice and hot to sluff off the sweat from the previous night’s activities. It was too bad she was leaving today, it would have been nice to keep Sara on for a round now and then. Although… she was probably too nice of a kid to spend too much time with her. She had a way of… corrupting the youth.

She grinned, as she stepped out of the stall and wrapped herself into a scratchy Alliance issued towel. Ever since she was a kid, she’d been a bit of a renegade. Sara didn’t deserve that full time.

When she came back into the main room, she opened the curtain halfway to let in some of the pre-dawn light. Some of the last natural light she’d be seeing for the next few years beyond ground missions. Sara sat up, rubbing the sleep from her blue eyes.

“You’re welcome to the shower before you go,” Shepard said conversationally, dropping her towel as she rummaged through her bag for fatigues. “I remember what the barrack ones are like.”

“Thanks…” Sara replied in a mumble. “You’re ah… shipping out then I guess?”

The soldier nodded, pulling on a fresh pair of panties and a new sports bra. “Yeah, marching out of barracks at 0600. Don’t mean to rush you, but well… you’ve probably seen what the barrack wardens are like.”

“Don’t worry about it,” the biotic laughed it off, rotating to set her feet on the hard wooden floor beside the bed. “My dad’s just as bad, he’s Alliance too. Whenever he was home he was always on mine and Scott’s case.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, been training us since we were kids. Wants the both of us to make N7 like him,” she shrugged and headed for the washroom, leaving the door open so they could continue to talk.

At the mention of another family member in the Alliance, Jane had been curious, but at the mention of N7 she felt her poker face come out to play. That was a very, very small group of soldiers and she likely knew whoever her father was.

The water turned on and the redhead heard her step under the spray.

“What’s your last name, Sara?”

“Ryder.”

The Commander paused a moment, midway through pulling on her first boot. At first there was surprise and then silent laughter. She’d just popped Alec Ryder’s daughter’s lesbian cherry… and that couldn’t have been funnier. “Huh.”

There was a pause… “You don’t know him do you?”

“Me?” she feigned innocence, Sara didn’t need to know that Alec had been one of her instructors. Not even a little bit. “Can’t say I do.”

“Well that’s a relief!” the brunette replied from the other room as the water shut off, her utilitarian shower over just as quickly as Shepard’s own had been. “Might’ve been awkward.”

Jane laughed with her. “Definitely.”


End file.
